Strange Days
by notsogoodomens
Summary: Lila goes to sleep in her adoptive parents' house one day, and proceeds to have one sh*tty morning in which she's convinced to be dreaming about a Sith and Obi Wan Kenobi at her bedside. What a weird way to wake up...


**One Very Weird Dream**

The first thing alerting me to the fact that something unnatural was going on were the screams. I blinked a couple of times and sat up; my room was dark, but everything was hazy, wavering in front of my eyes. Was I still asleep? I had to be, I decided, and stood up, going over to the door. When I tried opening it, nothing happened. "What?" I turned the door knob again, and still, the only thing that happened was me being one step closer to panicking.

Was it just me or was the room scarier in the night? I turned around and flinched, pressing myself against the door: "Who are you? How did you get in here? What do you want?" My voice shook, and I wasn't so sure this was a dream anymore. The person said nothing, turning around to look at me silently.

It looked like it didn't even breathe, but then I had to be asleep, right? I pinched myself to try and wake up, but that did nothing. "Finally, I have found you. Master will be so pleased", his voice was dark and grinding on my nerves like gravel. "...maybe I'll get a new toy – something young and pretty like you. A shame I'll have to kill you, really". I watched him, horrified, as he came closer and closer, pulling something out of his jacket. There was a 'click', and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the end coming. Whatever he had in his hand burned bright against the back of my eyelids.

A sob tore itself out of my throat, and I cowered, trying to fruitlessly shield myself. " I don't want to die! Please don't kill me, whoever you are! Why are you doing this? Who _are_ you even?" Fuck, I'd never been so scared in my life ever before. There was a dark chuckle. "No I don't suppose you do, but that's nothing I can change, I'm afraid. Say bye bye, Loraine Masters!"

I looket at him then,at him and his impossibly red eyes. "I'm not L-", the glowing stick of light he swung at my neck interrupted me, and in the last second I remembered something important, something very, very important:

Where were the screams?

It was silent, and I knew nothing but blackness.

Only, it wasn't just black, was it, it was stars, swirling around me at insane speeds - _lightspeed_, my mind whispered, _in hyperspace_ – supernovas exploded around me form the depths of the universe and suddenly, everything stood still. My ears popped and I stared at the suspended galaxy with wondering, child-like eyes. Where was I? And wasn't that man supposed to have killed me? Did I even die...

The feeling of nothingness slowly faded, replaced with a low tingle in the back of my mind. The tingle spread, growing into a feeling not unlike that of being watched, an uneasy sense of misplaced-ness. It grew and grew until it hurt, burning through my veins like fire burning wood, until all of a sudden, everything stopped.

I blinked open eyes I didn't know I'd closed – and instantly groaned. "What the hell." Why wasn't I dead. "Language, youngling."

Again, what the hell? "Who-", the voice had been familiar, but where on earth had I heard it before?

"Do you know where you are?", the person said. "Do I look like I know where I am?", I wanted to shout, "I can't even fricking see!" But my throat was parched – from the fire, perhaps? - and I only managed to croak.

Someone pushed a glass of water into my hand and I greedily drank it down.

At least I hoped it was water.

I rubbed my face and peeked at the ceiling. It looked like a hospital, but with all that had happened, I couldn't be so sure. If that person – _Sith_, an improbable voice in my mind whispered – had killed me, how was I in a hospital?

Clearly alive, if the pain in my left hand was to be believed.

My eyes wandered over to the man who'd given me the water, and I gasped in astonishment. He looked just like Alec Guinness, but, hazarding a guess, it wasn't him, seeing as he was about twenty years or so younger and still had the Padawan braid from the Star Wars franchise hanging at his neck. "Y-you..."

I couldn't speak. There was no way this was real, this time, I simply_had _to be still asleep!

He raised an eyebrow, his copper-coloured hair shining in the sun. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage there, youngling. It seems you know who I am. Do you want to tell me your name?"

'Youngling?', I frowned. 20 years old wasn't that young, was it? Only one year still and I'd've been able to leave _them_. Damned laws in the Us...

I realized I still hadn't answered him and coughed. "My name is Lila, Lila..."

I panicked while thinking of what my last name should be. I didn't want the name of the assholes, but likewise I never knew my real name. I thought back to that one play we'd done in school once, where I got to play a character called... "Woodkind".

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Nice to meet you, Lila _Woodkind_". The strange tone of his voice convinced me he'd seen right through me, but was letting it go.

Damn, I needed to step up my lying game... Sitting there in this strange hospital-like room, being stared at like he could see my very soul through my eyes, I realized something that would be crucial to surviving in this new environment I'd found myself in; this was no dream, no, this was very, very real.

I had found my way into a galaxy far, far away, and I didn't know what to do with this information.


End file.
